


My Lady

by DynamicKea



Series: Fluxed Lalna AU [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Falling Into The Flux Sphere, Gen, London Bridge is falling down, Nursery Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamicKea/pseuds/DynamicKea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lullaby being sung at Lalna's castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady

Humming. Someone was humming.

It was a dull sound. It trailed past the hand placed cobblestone. It vibrated and dissipated in the mortar that bound the stone together. Flying upwards the flecks of sound brushed against the ceiling awash with stars and the shining moon. The light shaded the clouds, painting them brilliant white and then fading into the darkest fears of night. The sound rose among these clouds and then fell. Back down, cresting over the narrow courtyard and slipping between the tiny slits that were meant to be windows.

The humming sound landed in the room beyond the windows. It prodded against the ears of the rester. It kept ebbing, flowing, and finally frustrating her into awareness.

Nano growled softly, pressing her pillow over her ears. When the humming didn’t cease, Nano threw the blanket and pillow across the room and marched down the tower. Footsteps ran from doorways to down the mossy cobblestone. The door was kicked open and Nano strode out.

‘Right! Who’s making that _stupid_ -’

Nano stopped. The moonlight wavered and danced along the water spiraling from the fountain, the same one that she had landed in, so many months ago. The fountain was a pretty thing although at times it did seem too square, too big, too deep. Water oosed thickly from the top spoke that rose above the pool.

...Someone was sitting on it.

The figure sat right on the top, their feet paddling the arcing waters. The moonlight glinted off their goggles, and would have reflected off their labcoat - if Lalna hadn’t set it on fire.

Nano crossed her arms and glared up at the scientist. ‘Lalna, what are you doing up there?’

Silence, just a soft and tuneful mumble. Lalna looked like he was staring at something in the sky.

Nano frowned at her mentor’s shoulders. Under the thick hoodie, the seeping worms of flux remained hidden. When Lalna had the hood pulled close and his shoulders hunched, even the trendels on his neck were concealed.

...Lalna still wasn’t saying anything. He was still humming something as he looked at the night sky.

‘...Lalna? Lalna, you’re actually starting to scare me now.’

Lalna’s feet kept swinging, like a little kid on a high chair.

Nano stepped forward, straining her ears.

_‘...down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair Lady...’_

‘What the hell? Lalna, seriously get down from there. What are you looking at?!’ Nano sloshed her way into the fountain, shivering as cold bit at her feet. ‘Lalna!’

Lalna kept staring upwards, mumbling to the same weird tune. _‘Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow...’_

Nano stopped at the fountain base, water splattering over her hair and face. She glanced upwards, following Lalna’s glazed eyes. ‘Lalna, stop looking at the flux sphere,’ she snapped. She started pulling herself up the fountain. ‘Lalna! Cut it out!’

_‘Set a man to watch all night, watch all night, watch all night...’_

Nano grabbed hold of Lalna’s ankles and pulled him into the water.

There was a choking sound, a gasp, and Lalna sitting up wide eyed and spitting out water. ‘W-what? Nano!’

Nano dunked his head under the water again and pulled him out. ‘Are you still feeling weird?’ she said.

‘Spu-what?!’

Nano dunked his head under the water again and pulled him out. ‘Still feeling weird?’

Lalna spluttered and coughed, managing to give Nano a sideways glare. Nano let go of the hood.

‘What. The _hell_. Was that about?’ Lalna said.

‘You were sitting on the fountain, and _crooning_ to the flux sphere!’ Nano pointed upwards for emphasise.

Lalna looked bewildered. And a bit like a wet puppy. ‘What do you mean “crooning”?’ he said, sounding a little offended.

Nano’s hand gestured for a second. ‘Uh, it was like, _“da dada da falling down"_?’ Nano’s voice deliberately pitched higher than usual, copping her yet another glare from the scientist.

Lalna coughed again and crawled out of the fountain. ‘Urgh, my hood ’sall soaked,’ he said.

‘Yeah well, you were the one sitting in the fountain. Not my fault.’ Nano followed after Lalna, getting in front of him and poking him in the chest. ‘Now, you go straight to bed, and no more creepy singing from you! Or mucking about in you lab, not until morning!’

Lalna looked like he was swallowing a grin. ‘Yes, mum,’ he chuckled.

Nano glared and shoved him towards his tower. ‘Bed, now. Good night!’

‘Night.’ Lalna’s voice trailed off and dropped away into the tower. The pair parted and headed for bed.

 

Far above, an invisible sphere of purple magic sneered down at the castle before it. Small cracks were beginning to form in the base of the glass orb. The moonlight glinted against the imperfections, the imperfections that would be hidden when the sunlight came.

And as Nano slept, soft humming curled around the castle.

_‘Suppose the man should fall asleep, fall asleep, fall asleep? Suppose the man should fall asleep? My fair Lady...’_

 


End file.
